Rub a dub dub
by The Blunt Child
Summary: MiHisa. Oneshot for now. It's been a long day during training camp for Nationals, and the two captains are the only ones left awake for a chance meeting in the showers...


Disclaimer: I wish.

I usually write in third-person omniscient.

MiHisa, like "my Hisa!" Alright I'm done.

****

Hisa's eyes felt dry from trying to memorize mahjong statistics of teams that would play at nationals. The lavender-haired third-year, Yumi, from Tsuruga High had given her a thick binder of data, and Hisa would be lying if she seemed to be frustrated with how meticulous the notes were. She loved numbers and the puzzling logic of advanced players. She didn't need a lot of hands-on playing experience to be great, as she usually sat back and observed people with probably the sharpest eye of any girl her league. As addicting as the information was, Hisa's cell read 3:45am, and she had told her teammates and the other three schools that they would be meeting in the playing room at 9. The redhead sighed as she closed her precious gift. She still had to shower.

Getting up from the dining table, she shut the overhead lights. She left the kitchen of the large vacation home to make it to her own school's designated room. Upon turning the corner to the hallway, Hisa caught a blur of blonde hair and white legs entering through to the bathroom. Damn, Hisa had wanted the facility all to herself, but she suppose she should be thankful for only one other girl instead of all twenty of them slipping and bumping into one another. On second thought, Hisa found that rather interesting, completely unaware of how similar she was to a creepy, old man.

She managed to slip into her room without waking the other three girls up. She slipped out of her school uniform and underwear to wrap a towel haphazardly around her body and grabbed her toiletries. Yuuki was out of her tatami, sprawled on her back, yukata revealing her prepubescent body, mumbling about tacos in her sleep. Saki and Nodoka were still in their respective tatamis, but they seemed to unconsciously lean towards one another as the night moved on. Saki's mouth was partially open, which was a bonus to the cuteness. Ah, Hisa loved her genius underclassmen. She gazed at them endearingly, before quietly sliding the door open and shut again to make her way to her bath. She planned to enter the bath the same way, so as to know her opponent before she knew her. Hisa had a tendency to regard life as a game anyway.

She sneakily slid the bathroom door open, immediately feeling the steam of the rather spacious bathroom. The girl inside must have been taking one _hot_ shower. Good thing too, because the water running made it even easier for Hisa to slip in unnoticed. Hisa squinted her eyes past the floating steam to figure out who the other girl was, until she nearly dropped her little bucket of toiletries.

There in the farthest corner of the bathroom stood the captain of the Kazekoshi team, Fukuji Mihoko, in all her naked golden girl glory. Hisa could not bring herself to move, much less remove her unabashed staring of the blonde. Fukuji-san was busy rinsing the shampoo out of her hair only to then apply and lather conditioner sensually into her shoulder-length strands.

Hisa shook herself slightly, realizing that she had been staring for over a minute at the oblivious blonde. When Fukuji-san was finished with her hair routine, she turned off the shower to sit on one of the low stools to begin her body-washing process. Hisa grinned devilishly as she pulled out a terry cloth from her bucket, silently stepping towards the unsuspecting blonde.

Mihoko had just succeeded in pulling out her sponge when she felt a breath against her ear, warmer than even the steam from boiling water, "Please, allow me." Her reflex was to shiver when she felt this. Her next reflex, something she was the sole possessor of in this world, was to recognize that it was no other than Hisa Ueno, Takei's voice.

"Aaah, Ueno-san!" Mihoko flipped her head around to find Hisa closer to her than ever before, as if Hisa literally "had her back." Her right eye had opened momentarily only to shut again. Unsurprisingly, Hisa had a crooked grin on her face and a challenging eyebrow. What would she be challenging? Mihoko could hardly accomplish that in mahjong against the redhead. And what was Hisa doing here at this hour? How long had she been in the bath with her? Did Hisa follow her in to do this? Mihoko shivered pleasurably this time, as she thought about it. She always wanted to say so much to the charismatic Hisa Ueno. "You surprised me." Fail.

Hisa grinned at the ever present blush she found on Mihoko's face. Hisa would have smiled had she seen that other pretty eye, but she'd ask for it later. "Yeah, makes things better for both of us, wouldn't you agree?" Hisa didn't care for an answer as she began to rub her towel against the smaller girl's back. Mihoko jumped upon contact.

"Ueno-san! I-I could not have you do such a thing!" Mihoko flushed from her own outburst and Hisa's audacity.

"Hm…but I saw you pamper your kouhai earlier…" Hisa recalled watching with fascination at how the blonde had dotingly cared for some black-haired, cat girl. Hisa was never too good with names, or rather, she didn't care for them. Had she ever even addressed Mihoko by her name?

"Well, Kana-san is exactly as you say, my kouhai. I'm quite certain that _we_ are in the same year," Mihoko said, wanting to divert attention in case she pass out from embarrassment in front of the charming Ueno-san.

"Now now, we can't have you taking care of everyone else as you forget about yourself. Who will take care of you?" Hisa looked squarely in Mihoko's eye, becoming gradually upset that she couldn't see the sapphire one. "Since you're clearly too busy to handle it by yourself, I think you need my help. For now, let me take care of you, my dear!"

Mihoko tried to throw her hands up in protest, but one of Hisa's hands came down upon both of hers. The other hand was obviously being used to carefully scrub her back. Goodness, it was a wonderful feeling. Mihoko couldn't remember the last time someone scrubbed her back. She never allowed others to do it, and she wasn't even going to allow Hisa to do it. But the redhead was a force. Mihoko looked down at her hands that had fallen to her lap. Hisa's hand still lied over hers protectively, well, protecting from Mihoko getting away. Mihoko was too thankful to be faced away from the redhead. She wanted to swoon as she obsessively stared at Hisa's elegant hand draped on her two dainty ones. She wanted to openly sigh at how slow and gentle Hisa was washing her.

Hisa was quite pleased with herself too. Earlier when she had seen that Kana-something catgirl being individually treated by Fukuji-san, a strong urge had taken over her. She hadn't been exactly envious of the catgirl's position. Hisa found herself wanting to give to the blonde girl, not receive. She wanted to bathe Mihoko with care and effort, for all the things Mihoko did for other people. Of course, Hisa still wanted to kick the catgirl away, since Mihoko was being drained by servicing the brat. Huh, why Hisa felt so strongly beyond the reasons given? She didn't really know why. School and business and mahjong all came naturally to her like walking, but Hisa was not the most self-aware person. Perhaps, those were the most confident of people in the world. Those who reflected too deeply often found that the world really was a cruel place.

Now, Mihoko was certainly the reflective thinker, exactly why she was up this late with Hisa, but Mihoko reflected on lovely things like helping people and bumping into Ueno Hisa…Mihoko was startled yet again when she felt Hisa's bare hand on her back. Her attention flew to Hisa reassuring her by rubbing her two hands in her lap. Sensory overload, Mihoko let her brain go on cruise control.

Hisa chuckled at Mihoko stiffening. Hisa simply wanted to inspect her handiwork, well, more that she wanted to feel if Mihoko's skin was as soft as it looked. Not quite. It was even better than that. She also ran her fingers over Mihoko's spine, laughing to herself about how "we Japanese girls are so freaka skinny."

Mihoko couldn't help arching her back at the ticklish sensation, which made her head lean into Hisa's shoulder. Hisa took this chance to wrap her other arm around the blonde, both arms now circling her waist. Mihoko yelped helplessly to everything that was going on.

"Why hello there," Hisa turned her head slightly to look sideways at a flustered Mihoko, as there was no room to face each other in such proximity. In fact, their cheeks were brushing. Hisa periphery however could not miss the impressive mounds of the blonde's chest. An evil glint came and went in Hisa's eyes. "Ara, look at you…" Hisa's hands glided up Mihoko's sides and ribcage stopping right underneath the blonde's breasts, pushing upwards to add emphasis.

A sharp intake of air. This wasn't real. Mihoko had to be dreaming. This was like some dirty fantasy that she actually…never had. Mihoko's infinite fantasies involving Hisa always ended and didn't know where to go after they became the best of friends, playing mahjong and occasionally holding hands under the Kazekoshi Academy trees. Mihoko's muse of Hisa would only serve to be more…creative…after this experience, and feeling Hisa's perky breasts pressed against her wasn't helping either! Why was her back getting so much attention!?

"These are easily the most beautiful breasts I've seen, and I've been to a wealth of onsens and public baths," Hisa added sagely, scrutinizing Mihoko's breasts intently. Well, this was what Mihoko got for complaining about the back. "I mean…they're the _perfect _shape and size. You know, Nodoka-chan's are just too much sometimes…I can actually feel myself regressing to a stage where I want to suckle on you like an infant."

"Iyaaaaa!" Mihoko covered her chest with her arms, head down and eyes scrunched in distress. "Ueno-san, please don't say such embarrassing things!"

Tsk, almost there, Hisa thought to herself. "I'm sorry, but I really do think they're beautiful," Hisa said sincerely, making Mihoko lift her head up in surprise. "That's why I wish you wouldn't hide them from me like you do your eyes…" Hisa murmured. Mihoko didn't know how to feel about that. She tried to downplay both her assets out of shame, but Ueno-san seemed so positive about her features… "Your uniform is always in the way; you should just go topless at all times."

Mihoko turned on Hisa to face her, arms thrown away in the moment, both contrasting eyes wide-open and appalled. Her right eye had the effect to freeze time and ice the hearts of those around her. It was just one of the reasons she kept it closed normally. Mihoko expected Hisa to flinch or even look away in intimidation or distaste. But unlike anyone before, even her own parents, Hisa did none of that. Hisa held her stare with the warmest eyes and smile, and the infuriating girl even began to laugh uproariously.

"Wh-what is so funny!?" Mihoko couldn't help raising her usually soft voice. She didn't mind being the butt of a joke, but not knowing the humor behind it was painful. Like growing up, it excluded her from the ingroup. Mihoko couldn't stand being left out by Ueno-san again; the girl had already left her in the past for Kiyosumi High!

"Ah, I'm sorry, Fukuji-san," Hisa literally bent down at a ninety degree angle, practically into Mihoko's lap. Mihoko blushed at the submissive placement of Hisa's head and her spoken name for the first time. "Really, please accept my apology," Hisa came back up, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I-I'm just so happy, haha!"

"Ano, what has made Ueno-san so happy?" Mihoko said softly, curiously. She was easy to return to her demure, polite self.

"I finally got you to open your eye!" Hisa put up three fingers like a gun wave, victoriously. Mihoko had never seen Hisa so animated before, even after winning the Team Prefecture. It made her heart pound suddenly, flooding with yearning.

Hisa took hold of Mihoko's flushed face with both of her hands, "They really are the most beautiful pair I've seen, um," Hisa looked down at Mihoko's chest, "you guys are swell too." Hisa returned her playful, fond gaze back to Mihoko's eyes. "Please don't hide from me, Fukuji-san. I like it when you look at me fully. It makes me feel…special. As for me…I could stare into your eyes forever," and Hisa really did get lost staring into Mihoko's depth.

Too much for now. Mihoko had to shut her right eye, not used to leaving it open for very long. Hisa shook out of her stare, even blushing herself from becoming so sentimental, vulnerable to their interaction. "Gomen-nasai, light starts to hurt my eye after a short while…" Mihoko didn't want to break the moment, but she felt she had been fortunate enough in this exchange. To think that she could have an effect on the great Hisa Ueno! She couldn't wait for her daydreams.

And Hisa did another thing out of the blue to blow Mihoko away. Hisa's hands had not strayed far from Mihoko's cheeks as they returned. Hisa looked like she was going to do something. It frightened Mihoko. Hisa leaned in, hesitating only slightly when Mihoko lightly gasped, and then carrying on to tenderly kiss her on her closed eyelid. As Hisa pulled back, Mihoko couldn't help popping her kissed eye open again, shaking from elation, heart beating out of her lovely chest.

"Daijoubu, Fukuji-_chan_," Hisa began, Mihoko's head spinning from dizzy euphoria, "I don't seem like it, but I'm a really patient person. I'm quick to my own action, but I don't expect others to be. So you'd better watch out, 'cause I'll come knocking down your door to be your friend. And it'll never daunt me if you're slow to warm up in return." Hisa flashed a brilliant smile at Mihoko.

Mihoko thought to herself, yes, you've given me more than hope again this time, Ueno Hisa.

****

Ah, it feels good to get that down. Anyway, I'm fine with this being done, but if you really want, I may make it a chapter fiction. Ron!


End file.
